1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to product storage packages that include applicator means. In particular, the present invention is directed to bottles or jars for dispensing fluid products such as liquids, creams or powders through an applicator pad on one end of the container. More particularly, the invention is directed to a disposable applicator pad assembly for such a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Product packages that combine a product storage reservoir and a built in porous applicator pad are known, as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,481,676, 4,133,614 or 5,577,851. A problem with such packages is that the applicator pad may become soiled, clogged, worn or damaged before the contents of the product storage reservoir are fully utilized. Since the applicator pads are often permanently fixed to the package, cleaning, repairing or replacing the applicator pad may be impractical or impossible without compromising the airtight qualities or structural integrity of the package proper.
Lotion applicators with removable applicator pads are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,591 discloses a removable applicator cap with a reduced diameter opening surrounded by an elastomeric band . While this arrangement may be suitable for a lotion applicator having a head portion that is substantially larger in dimension than a supporting neck portion, it is not suitable for a typical consumer package having an applicator pad that is the same size as or smaller than the neck of the package. U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,279 discloses a lotion applicator with a sponge assembly that is removable and replaceable. The sponge assembly is fastened to the lotion applicator by way of a hook and pile type fastening. While this arrangement may be suitable for a lotion applicator as shown, in terms of materials and manufacturing, it is not sufficiently cost effective for use in mass production of product packaging that includes an applicator pad. It is also noted that for at least the following reasons, lotion applicators such as those described above are, from an economic standpoint, substantially different devices from product packages. In general, higher costs (including materials, manufacturing and retail) are tolerated for lotion applicators such as those shown in the references above because they are durable and may be refilled to be used innumerable times. In contrast, the cost of a typical product package must be kept to a minimum because, among other reasons, it is generally disposed of after substantially all of a product stored within has been dispensed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cost effective, mass produce-able product package having an applicator pad that is easily removable for cleaning, repair or replacement.
The present invention is directed to a mass produce-able product package having an applicator pad that is easily removable for cleaning, repair or replacement. The applicator package includes a container for storing a consumer product such as, for example, a cosmetic, a lotion, a personal care product or a pharmaceutical. A screen is supported on the container and spans an opening in the container. A disposable applicator pad assembly sits over the screen. The applicator pad assembly includes a porous foam pad with an elastomer strip fixed to its perimeter. A retaining ring that is selectively attachable to the container (either directly to the container or indirectly to the container by way of an intervening part, e.g., the screen member) is dimensioned to compress at least an outer annular portion of the elastomer strip in sealing engagement against the container or screen to secure the applicator pad assembly to the package.
The invention is also directed to the applicator pad assembly including the porous foam pad with the elastomer strip fixed to the perimeter of the pad. The elastomer strip may be fixed to the porous foam pad by, for example, adhesion, bonding, welding or overmolding. In any case, the elastomer strip is fixed to the porous foam pad such that when the pad assembly is secured on a package by a retaining ring, the elastomer strip is compressed to form an impervious seal between the ring and the structure supporting the ring.
A selectively removable cap may also be provided for the package. The cap is fastened to the package by, for example, friction-fit, snap-fit, threads or bayonet means. A skirt depending from the cap forms an impervious seal with the package by contacting a portion of the elastomer strip of the applicator pad assembly.
The invention provides a means of replacing or cleaning the applicator pad as the product is being consumed while maintaining the structural integrity and impermeable qualities of the package. In this manner, a hygienic condition may be maintained on the applicator surface. Additionally, the user has an opportunity to change the application characteristics of the package by changing the applicator pad assembly.